The Potterotica Podcast Wiki
Welcome to the The Potterotica Podcast Wiki The Potterotica Podcast is a perfect blend of steamy love scenes and hilarity. Each week, Allie LeFevere, Lyndsay Rush and Danny Chapman bring us another chapter in a sexy Harry Potter fanfiction, with a liberal dose of hilarious jokes. They scan the stories for keywords in advance to ensure there's nothing too inappropriate in them, but they read the majority of the story for the first time while recording the podcast, so we get to hear their genuine reactions and off-the-cuff responses as they progress through the stories. The podcast is available on iTunes (make sure to give them a good review!) or anywhere else you listen to podcasts. The podcast features a series of seasons, which are longer stories that are read over a number of episodes, interspersed with "quickies" that are short stories that are read in 1 or a handful of episodes. There are also some special episodes that are recorded to mark a milestone of the podcast, or for some other reason. These often feature a single short story and these episodes may be released off-schedule. The Potterotics This wiki is aimed at being a reference for the jokes and references both within the podcast and that have arisen within the Potterotics Facebook group. The Potterotics group is very active and is currently boasting over 1000 members. It is full of friendly, fantastically funny people, so feel free to come join us as long as you are willing to abide by the house rules that The Golden Threesome have: # No dissing Ron, Sirius, or McGonagall because they are our respective soulmates and we love them passionately. (JK. Sorta.) # Nothing hateful or discriminatory regarding race, ethnicity, religion, gender, disability, sexual orientation or political beliefs. # No sexually explicit content (like, actual porn and stuff guys). We know it obviously gets sexy and silly in here but post things with discretion. # No trolling/stirring shit up. We understand that there will be criticism of what we do/say/read, and we welcome healthy discussion. We will draw the line though, if it feels that someone is purposefully coming into the group to be continuously negative. It's, well, a fan group, so if you're not a fan there's prob better uses of your time. # No commercial solicitations or the promotion of a competitor. We understand that sometimes you'd like to share/promote what you're working on or involved in (as long as it’s HP related), but we ask you message us first so we have a heads up and can give you the green light (which we usually will, duh). We want to make sure this space remains a fun, relevant, engaging place for Potterotics to discuss the pod, HP, etc without it turning or feeling SPAM-y or off-topic. # HAVE FUN AND STAY MAGICAL AND WANDS UP WE LOVE Y'ALL External Links * Homepage * Patreon * Merchandise shop * Instagram * Tumblr * Twitter * Main Facebook Page * Potterotics Facebook Group * Soundcloud (Only the first 5 episodes of season 1 were uploaded) * Do You Even Leviosa? FB Group * The Golden Stitch FB Group * The Pen15 is Mightier FB Group * The Plug Club FB Group List of Fanfiction Works Featured Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Introduction